Dedicated To
Dedicated To is the second album by Brazilian recording artist Flavia. Released on 15th June, 2018, the album was supported by two singles, "Life Would Be" and "I Am". Singles The album’s first single, "Life Would Be", was released on 23rd March, 2018. The album's second single, "I Am", was released on 1st June, 2018. International samplers On 23rd March, 2018, a nine-track CD sampler was made available online exclusively in the Island of Sally. Flavia stated that it was done as a publicity stunt. On 22 May, 2018, El Kadsreian Melody released a sampler CD at the checkout lanes of Magic! record stores. Flavia stated the sampler CD was meant to preview some of the album's "coming tracks" for her El Kadsreian fans. The sampler CD features a cover of a song recorded by Peter Malosh for the regional CD release Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Songs from the TV Series and a track she recorded with Pasi Peure's Grand Burlesque Show. The track listing for the Island of Sally sampler was the following: #"Intro" #"Life Would Be" #"Touch The Sky" (featuring Hijack) #"Bright Side" #"Interlude" #"Smoking Kills" (Zoey Dawson featuring Flavia) #"Rock This Club" ($iGN@TURE featuring Flavia) #"Successive" (Yahtzee featuring Pop Village, Flavia, Black Card and DJ Shoe) #"Outro" Meanwhile, the track listing for the El Kadsrian sampler was the following: #"Life Would Be" #"I Am" (featuring JiJi Ka-Pow) #"Touch The Sky" (featuring Hijack) #"Bright Side" #"Zoot Suit Riot" (Pasi Peure's Grand Burlesque Show featuring Flavia, Miss Sugarpuss, and Biffle & Shooster) #"Ping Pang Pong" (Peter Malosh cover) Track listing # "I Am" (featuring JiJi Ka-Pow) # "Life Would Be" # "Meet Me" (featuring Tiny K, Pop Village and Nate Status) # "On A Level" (featuring Taylia Forbes) # "Rio" # "Get To You" (featuring Brouniet Durancie) # "Liberty Party" # "Sugar Rush" # "Top Spot" (feeaturing Tirade) # "Bright Side" (featuring KC) # "Can You See Me?" (featuring Over8) # "One Take" # "Legendary" (featuring Neon King) # "Outer Space" (featuring Mask Torn, Roar and DJ M.K.A.) # "Like We're Kids" (featuring Jack Fruits) # "Look Above" (with Assa Darson) Sample credits * "I Am" contains an instrumental sample of "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer and a vocal sample of "I Am" by Leona Lewis. * "Get To You" contains an instrumental sample of "Natural" by S Club 7. * "Liberty Party" contains an instrumental sample of "Me & You" by Nero. * "Sugar Rush" contains an instrumental sample of "How We Roll" by Loick Essien featuring Tanya Lacey. * "One Take" contains an instrumental sample of "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz. * "Outer Space" contains vocal samples of "Drummer Boy" by Alesha Dixon, recurring instrumental samples of "Forever" by Drake featuring Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem and "Make My Heart" by Toni Braxton, and interpolates "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. * "Like We're Kids" contains an instrumental sample of "7 Years" by Lukas Graham. Charts Gallery File:7C60B220-9FDC-4E13-B896-0AB83813161A.jpeg|The artwork for the Island of Sally sampler, which was created by a fan. Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2018 Category:2018 albums Category:2010s Category:2010s albums Category:Songs recorded in 2015 Category:Flavia